Dance of the Heaven and Earth: Great Turmoil in the Sea !
It was a dark day, as Fang walked along the muddy road down south the eastern coast of the Land of Fire. He was interested to know more about the Senju connections with the Uzumaki's, as he had to know the prophesy of Kenja Uchiha. Sayotsu Uzumaki Was wandering around when he came across the Fang he asked "umm..who are you?". "I don't answer strangers, Who are you ?" Kiba replied in a monotone. "Who me? im a cute Shinobi fair enough,Shinobi-kun" Sayotsu Replied smiling. "Well, Then I am a Prodigy, ! if tahts fair enough, I got to run !", said Kiba as he walks past Sayotsu. Sayotsu appears before him and says "just where do you think you are going mister?". "SHut up just !, I don't want to fool around !" said Kiba as he pushed Sayotsu aside as he walked past a pond. "Running away?eh? i thought you'd be tough Stranger,...shinobi-kun my name is Sayotsu Uzumaki". As the name Uzumaki approached his ears, Kiba looked back and asked Sayotsu, what he wanted. Sayotsu replied ,he wants to test his strength against someone thats all. "Well, Well, Well....... lets see !" grumped Kiba. Sayotsu grinned and said "very well then" Sayotsu rushed towards Kiba and tried to punch him using Strong Fist. Kiba looked back, as Sayotsu delivered a Strong punch. He quickly reacted by waving his sword in to stop the assault. As the both exchanged fist, he transferred lightning chakra into his sword.Sayotsu Drew out his both swords he stop the blow with his katana and Striked back with White Apocalypse. As the huge white Sword ! came slashing towards him. Kiba activated his Sharingan. He jumped back to gain distance and then lokked at his opponents every single move. "How interesting a sharingan,i presume you're an uchiha" said Sayotsu and then suddenly he appeared behind Kiba,shocking him and trying to stab him with his katana. "stabbing with a katana, how cheap can you get !" laughed Kiba, as his eyes followed every motion of his opponent, He then used his specail powers to swiftly create a huge fist of rough chakra and hit Sayotsu. The fist was strong enough to send a ninja high into the sky. Luckily it turned out to be an Water Clone Technique Sayotsu appeared next to Kiba placing his White sword on Kiba neck and telling "whoa! that was a close call uchiha-kun". "We die right here, right now !"said Kiba as he thrust his sword backwards towards Sayotsu. "I have caught a real one, with my Sharingan !" thought Kiba.However it turned out to be another Water clone. Kiba got lightly injured while the Real Sayotsu drew back his normal katana and decided to fight with his White sword then charging towards Kiba, "what's your name?"asked Sayotsu thrusting his sword. "Well, back to formal introduction ! You can call me Fang." said Kiba as he packed his swords. As Sayotsu tried to slash Kiba he got stabbed instead but within a flash he escaped and said to himself "this is the first time i got stabbed...how interesting this guy is a worthy opponent" then Sayotsu used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. "I heard he is a Uzumaki ! But well, he shows how to use Uchiha techniques, which I am rather disgusted" Kiba thought, as he returned the flames with his own. Sayotsu exclaimed "nice timing Fang-chan! but im not done yet" as he used Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. "I know that !, its another Uchiha Technique !, but negating that one would be boring...." thought Kiba using his Gunbai to use Uchiha Return on the flames, the flames then rushed back towards Sayotsu with double the speed.Sayotsu dodged in a instant and appearing next to Kiba he slashed Kiba with his sword. He then said "dont be so confident just because you are an uchiha and i use uchiha based techniques i have barely begun" after saying this sayotsu leaps backs and draws his sword back. "Well, I am bored," Kiba said as he made his ground towards the north. "Sayotsu ..Sayotsu what a fool are you damn i chose such a weak opponent who dont even has a fighting spirit guys like you are better as dead" saying this Sayotsu usesLightning Release: Wave of Inspiration on Kiba. "Wel,....." Kiba thought as he jumped away from the the lightning waves. He got up and locked his eye towards Sayotsu. The next instant, the surroundings turned Blue and the ground disappeared and both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki levitated in the air, at the tick of Kibas Fingers, Sayotsu was falling down to what would be an endless fall. Sayotsu realised its nothing more than a genjutsu he smiled and said "Fang now i remember you're Kiba Uchiha,pretty confident of your sharingan huh? what would happen if it goes away from you forever?" suddenly Sayotsu's eye colour change to blood red and he breaks through the genjutsu. Both Sayotsu and Kiba stand on the ground, Sayotsu used Total Blinding technique blinding the later and Kiba almost reaches a point of blindness. Sayotsu fell on ground out of exhaustion. Kiba blinded melted to mud as another Kiba came and picked up the exhausted Uzumaki throwing him to a pond nearby.However it turned out to be an genjutsu and soon Kiba was under Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. Kiba was quick enough to read Sayotsu's mind, as Sayotsu found himself in the hands of Kiba's Susanoo grip. "No way to run, No where to hid, you are the real Sayotsu" Kiba laughed, as Sayotsu was paralyzed by the grip. Sayotsu laughed and said " ya you got me for real but its not over yet!" as sayotsu completed his sentence there was a huge explosion which helped him to make his escape however he managed to jump and use Storm Release: Violent Hurricane,sayotsu escaped due to the triggering of tags that he had planted earlier. "Storm Release," Kiba laughed unharmed as he saw the vortex gathering everything in its vicinity and finally collapsed due to overload. Sayotsu giving a serious glare used Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique followed by Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves on Kiba he asked kiba "if you are done with criticizing me you may die". "People never die so easily". Kiba said maintaining the ghostly pose from before. he could feel the high temperature change as he looked around seeing the field in flames. He took few steps back and stood in a critizing pose, "Well, to think such high chakra as gone to waste". Sayotsu gave a blank expression and shouted "disgusting! i hate this you dont you get hit for real? baka fang!" saying this sayotsu charged at kiba he created two water clones then one water clone charged at kiba and threw some kunai's at him while the other one used Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique however the original sayotsu used Lightning Beast Running Technique three of them had the intention to kill kiba. "'Let see let me do some attacking instead of wasting his chakra''", Kiba said as he came to reality and sent back the elemental techniques to their respective owners in double the speed and intensity. Sayotsu received a heavy damage he smirked and said "i guess the rumors are true you are actually tough" Sayotsu almost teleported himself and in a flash he was next to Kiba then he placed his hand on Kiba's stomach and performed Four Symbols Seal. "Fooling me !", Kiba said as he got replaced by a log of wood. It turned out to be another water clone as after doing the jutsu he disappeared now there was a long moment of silence kiba didn't knew where sayotsu was. Kiba stood on the tree branch deeply meditating as a barrier formed around him. He smiled as he could feel minute vibrations around him. Sayotsu sat next to him saying "yo sup? sense anything?". "Sensing an idiot sitting next to me", Kiba said as he looked at Sayotsu. Sayotsu laughed and asked "shall we continue brother?". "Shinobi should be ready all the time" Kiba smirked. suddenly then sayotsu exploded leaving kiba in shock,the real sayotsu thought "it might have dealt him some damage". Kiba stood there puzzled as the Barrier he created earlier protected him from damage. "To think that, I would be fooled by a clone", Kiba thought as he maintained his stance. As the barrier started fading Sayotsu used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique on kiba aiming his weak points and major organs. As he saw the shurikens coming, Kiba maintained his grip on the Gunbai, forcing the barrier to stay still and evade the barrage of shurikens. "Not really a nice move, it gave away your position". Sayotsu started moving in a zig-zag style then he created a clone Which charged towards kiba. "Your movements cannot escape my eye", Kiba said as he jumped from the tree to the ground with his barrier on. Suddenly Sayotsu's clone used Thunder Fist destroying kiba's barrier and making an opening for sayotsu to strike without wasting any time sayotsu used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction on kiba. Kiba was quick enough to know the movements of Sayotsu as he phased through the flames. Soon enough the entire field was covered in flames with Kiba in the middle unaffected by anything of the material world. Sayotsu exclaimed "i seriously loathe that technique! just how many times can you use it?". "'Its something you need to research on''" Kiba said still intangible.